Baby Girl
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: This is a short and sweet story on a baby girl's perspective on her Mummy and Daddy and the team. Short but fast updates...please read! Contains Tiva...and slight McAbby and Jibbs. Pretty fluffy. 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1: Mummy and Daddy

**Hello people. I am starting a new story...I can't help it! It is quite unwise to do so when you already have other unfinished stories...**

**But rest assured! I have finished the whole story for this one which will mean quick updates! (Unless my parents ban me).**

**This will be a short and sweet story...which means short (but sweet) updates. It has three chapters.**

**ts in the perspective of a baby...so simple language and short sentences will be used in most parts. (simply, don't conclude that i am an idiot)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...I own Claire though!**

* * *

Chp 1 Mummy and Daddy

When I first opened my eyes, the entire world was blurry. I saw a man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. I reached up, but I couldn't. I suddenly felt the urge to cry, so I did so. The man wrapped his strong arms around me and held me to his chest. It was so nice. He was so comfortable. He patted my back lightly, making me hiccup slightly. I snuggled into his warm chest.

Suddenly, I felt like I was moving. My eyes flew open, but once I say the man, I calmed down slightly. Then he let go. But I felt another pair of arms, weaker than the man's, supporting me. I looked up, curious. It was a woman with dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. I immediately recognized her, not from the looks, but the warmth and belonging that seemed to radiate from her. My Mummy. I smiled, and she smiled back at me, her eyes glittering with tears. I felt so utterly loved, so safe in her honey-coloured arms.

The man came over, and wrapped his arms around my Mummy. I then knew it. He was my Daddy. He smiled at me again, and stroked my head. It felt nice. I squirmed slightly. Both of my parents laughed, so I gurgled happily too.

"She's so beautiful, our baby girl," Daddy whispered into Mummy's ears. I didn't know what that meant, I didn't care. Daddy kissed Mummy lightly on the forehead. I wanted a kiss too! I lifted a hand and waved it. Mummy and Daddy both laughed again. I felt like I was being lifted again, and I recognized Daddy's arms.

"I love you, sweetie pie," he whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my skin. I gurgled again. He kissed me on my forehead. It felt weird, but it was nice. I kicked, and gurgled again. My Daddy smiled. His smile was so happy, it made me happy too. He put me back into Mummy's arms.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I need to go to work," I heard Daddy say. Mummy nodded. I heard a strange sound. It was the door closing. Daddy left. I looked up to Mummy.

"Clairey," she whispered, "You are the most beautiful baby ever to be born." I snuggled into her warmth. She smelled so nice. I loved my Mummy, and she loved me. My Mummy was the best Mummy in the world.

* * *

When I was one, I knew my Mummy and Daddy's names. I couldn't anything yet, but I still knew. My Mummy's name was Ziva. People said it like "Zee-vah". Daddy called her funny things, like "sweet cheeks" and "ninja chick". I don't know what they mean. My Mummy had pretty, curly brown hair and wide brown eyes. Her skin was a warm honey colour. My Mummy smelt nice all the time, especially when she baked chocolate-chip cookies. I like to snuggle into her chest, it was so warm.

My Daddy's name was Tony, or Anthony. Mummy called him "My little hairy but" sometimes, which was quite strange. Daddy was so funny. He would play jokes on Mummy, and he would throw me up into the air and catch me again. Daddy made me feel so secure. Daddy had light brown hair and hazel eyes, with a rather muscular build.

Mummy spent more time with me than Daddy, because Daddy had to go to work or something. I wish I could spend more time with him.

* * *

**The next chapter is Claire's perspective on her two aunties: Abby and Jenny**.


	2. Chapter 2: My Aunties

**Hey people! Thanks for the great reviews...I really appreciated them!**

**This chapter is about the aunties: Jenny and Abby. Next chapter is the Uncles: Ducky, Gibbs and McGee.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Aunties

One day, Mummy was brushing my hair in front of the mirror. My hair was half-way down my back, and it looked a lot like Mummy's. I looked like Mummy, except I had Daddy's eyes and Daddy's skin.

Mummy usually spent a lot of time brushing my hair, because it kept on getting tangled up. But the brush through my hair felt really nice. Especially when Mummy did it.

The doorbell rang. Mummy picked me up, and she ran to the front door. It felt so nice, bumping up and down in Mummy's arms. Mummy peeked through the hole, and then opened the door.

Aunt Jenny stood in the doorway. Aunt Jenny and Mummy were best friends. They talked a lot together. Aunt Jenny looked completely different from Mummy. She had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Shalom, Ziva," Jenny and my mummy kissed each other's cheeks.

"Shalom, Jenny. Do you want to hold Claire?" Jenny nodded. The familiar sensation of being passed over to another person overwhelmed me once more. I found myself resting in the warm, capable hands of Jenny.

"Hello Clairey! Remember your Auntie Jenny?" Jenny tweaked my nose gently. I gurgled happily, and tugged a lose curl of Jenny's hair. Jenny winced slightly, but then smiled. Jenny's hair was so nice and soft, it always seemed to be slightly longer every time she visited. I patted the curl, then let it go.

"She's a bright baby, can't wait to see what she is like when she grows up!" Jenny told Mummy. I was completely ignorant, snuggling in Jenny's warm body. It smelt nice...like franginpini flowers with a hint of roses...and then she had a faint, almost untraceable smell of bourbon. Auntie Jenny also smelt like fresh paper and ink.

"Well, Tony thinks she is going to be an "assassin" like me," Mummy laughed. I liked Mummy's laugh. It was like a little tinkly sound. I wanted to tell her that.

"Tink….i" I gurgled, trying to reach out to Mummy. Mummy and Auntie smiled widely at me. That made me happy.

"She said something! At such a young age! She'll learn her languages fast! I think I know where _that_ trait comes from," Auntie exclaimed, recieving another laugh from Mummy. Then she passed me back to Mummy. I felt comfy in Mummy's familiar arms, and putting my thumb in my mouth, I fell back to sleep, oblivious of Mummy and Auntie Jenny's conversation which I didn't understand anyway.

* * *

Auntie Abby was so pretty and happy that I loved being around her. When I was two, I had just begun to walk. Auntie was visiting.

Auntie Abby dresses very differently from Mummy. She wears a lot of black. She even has a spiky collar that looks like a lot of fun to play with! Her pigtails are so cool, cooler than Auntie Jenny's pretty curls. I like to tug Auntie Abby's hair. It is fun.

Auntie Abby got down on her knees and began to crawl with me too! I was so happy that I sat on the floor and clapped my hands together! Auntie looked really happy and excited too, and also clapped her hands together. Then we had so much fun crawling around on the floor together. I love my Auntie Abby.

Mummy came in to see what we were doing, and smiled.

"Come on, Zee, crawl with us!" Abby waved her hand towards herself. I didn't know what it meant, but I copied Auntie. Mummy shook her head, still smiling.

"Tell Mummy to come crawl with us, baby," Abby whispered in my ear, and pushed me slightly. I could understand a bit of that. So I tottered to Mummy, and tugged her hand.

"Fine then, Claire, Abby. But keep this between us, okay?" Mummy sighed as she got down on her knees. We all crawled together around the coffee table. I am sure Abby and Mummy had so much fun, because I really had a lot of fun!

Next time I wanted Daddy to come crawl with me!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading that! The crawling might have been a bit OOC....but still...**

**Please review! It would make my day.**

**Bye!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3: My Uncles

**Hello again! This is the third chapter...about the uncles! Gibbs, McGee and Ducky...I didn't write about Jimmy so I'm sorry if you wanted to read about him.**

**Now on with the flow!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it always is....**

* * *

Chp 3: The Uncles

Uncle Gibbs was old. He had grey hair, which was really short. His eyes were a really pretty blue, they looked like the stones Mummy sometimes wears.

Uncle Gibbs is not as funny as any of my Aunties and other Uncles. Yet even though his smiles are small, they are really warm, and when he smiles at me, I feel like he has wrapped a warm blanket around me. I feel all snug.

Sometimes, though, Uncle Gibbs looks really sad as he looks at me. It is like he had someone like me, but lost her. Maybe Uncle Gibbs did, and maybe she left or something.

One time, when Uncle Gibbs looked at me like that, I reached up and tried to pat his cheek, but I only reached up to his neck, so I patted that instead. It is sad to see Uncle Gibbs so sad. Uncle Gibbs smiled at me, and rocked me, putting me close to his chest. Uncle Gibbs smells nice. He smells like bourbon and another nice smell. He sometimes also smells like Auntie Jenny, I don't know why. Sometimes when Auntie Jenny and Uncle Gibbs come over, Auntie Jenny and Uncle Gibbs look like Mummy and Daddy. I am sure that they love each other a lot, and are like Mummy and Daddy. I hope they have a fairy tale wedding like Barbie and Ken.

* * *

_(Note, Claire is 3 now)_

Uncle Timmy McGee is…interesting. Daddy calls Uncle Timmy funny nicknames, which I really like. Daddy, Mummy, Uncle Gibbs and Aunties Abby and Jenny all call Uncle Timmy by his last name, "McGee". Sometimes Uncle Gibbs calls Daddy "DiNozzo", and slaps him on the head. I like it when Uncle Gibbs head-slaps Daddy, and when I am older, I want to try it sometime!

Daddy also calls Uncle Timmy "Probie", and nicknames starting with "Mc", such as "McGoogle". I can just say a bit of "Probie".

One day, Uncle Timmy and Auntie Abby visited.

"Hey Abby, Probie," Daddy smiled and let them in. Mummy was playing with me, and when she heard them come in, she whispered to me like she was telling a secret, "Call Uncle Timmy 'Probie' okay? Please, Claire?" I nodded. I could just say Probie now, I was really excited. Mummy and I ran to the door, I beat Mummy!

"He-llooo A'ie Abby an al'o Un'cie Pobeee," I greeted them. I was rather proud of my speaking skills. Auntie Abby smiled and clapped her hands, but Uncle Timmy sighed.

"Tony, you're teaching your _daughter_ to call me Probie?" Uncle Timmy looked sad. Daddy laughed.

"Pass on the knowledge and the tradition to the next generation, old Probie m'boy," Daddy patted Uncle Timmy on the back. Uncle Timmy looked even more depressed.

"Whatta w'ong Uncle Timmy...Pobeee?" I asked, patting his knee because that was as far as I could reach.

"Don't call me Probie please, Clairey. I don't like the name," Uncle Timmy told me.

"Bu' Mummy sai' too!" I told him. Uncle Timmy sighed once more. He walked off…I think to find Mummy. Auntie Abby patted me on the shoulder.

"Great work, Clairey-bear," she praised me. I smiled happily.

"Tanksie A'ie Abby!" I hugged her legs.

* * *

Uncle Ducky is old. He tells funny stories which make me fall asleep…but I like that. I like Uncle Ducky's name…I want to have a name like Ducky!

Uncle Ducky gave me a Duck for Christmas. It wasn't any Duck, but Donald Duck! I love my little Donald, and I love Uncle Ducky for giving it to me. Abby gave me a hippo…which makes funny noises when I squeeze it, I think it is called a 'fart'. It looks like Abby's own Bert…Abby told me to name it Bertisse, as she said it was Bert's twin sister. Donald Duck and Bertisse get on very well with one another.

Someday I want to play with Uncle Ducky's glasses, but I guess Auntie Abby's dog collar is way more fun to play with. I like it how Uncle Ducky's glasses just perch right on the bridge of his nose…it looks really cool! Sometimes he also wears a white cloak…I want one too!

I think Uncle Ducky is really smart. I want to be like him when I grow up…but I don't know what he does! Mummy and Daddy never let me go into the room Uncle Ducky works in…I think it is called 'Autipsy'….no wait, 'Autop'…no…"Autopsy!" That's right! I just don't know why Mummy and Daddy don't let me….

* * *

**Next is a really, really short epilogue. Really really short. Don't kill me because it is so short.**

**Anyway...till then!**

**Bye!**


	4. Epilogue: Eighteen and not a baby

**Thanks guys for sticking with me! Well, the epilogue. Before, this was going to be very short, but I owe it to A Fanfiction Angel for giving me many of the ideas in this. Thanks so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter..epilogue...whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...I own Claire though!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Eighteen and not a baby

Yet, now, I am eighteen, definitely not a baby anymore. NCIS is my family, the whole team is. I finally met Palmer, yes, Jimmy Palmer….but in a pretty awkward situation. You see…..Dad told me to go down to the evidence locker to retrieve something or other…and…well….you know…I…err….saw…umm…Jimmy and a particular woman named Michelle Lee….kissing, err, very, _very_ passionately…that seemed to scar me for life. I ran back to the bullpen…hollering in disgust. Yes, I have never thought of Jimmy the same way again.

Jenny and Gibbs finally got together, and they did have a nice marriage like Barbie and Ken. I helped a bit along the way, you know, "tweaking" the situations a bit. Mum (no, I do not call her Mummy anymore) and Dad helped as well. Involved a bit of bourbon and a few late nights…

Abby and McGee…who knew? They had been having a secret relationship ever since I was one…I always knew that there was something going on between the two of them.

I found out when I was having a sleepover at Abby's place. Mum and Dad let me, I think they needed a bit of alone time. Jethro went off to Jethro…Gibbs' place. They get on well, those two. It's almost as if Jethro's Gibbs' son! But Jethro looks like Dad.

Anyway, that night, Abby gave me two tats, one on my shoulder (a really small heart) and one on my arm (a rose with my name 'Claire'). I wanted a huge cross or similar on my back like Abby's, but she said it was a bit too early. So not fair.

Back to the story. At that time, Abby was tying my hair into pigtails...she had wanted to dye it black but I didn't want to, I liked my brown hair that made me resemble my mother. Then, I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I glanced to Abby to see that her face was rapidly paling.

"What's wrong, Abs?" I had asked. Abby looked as white as a sheet now.

"Oh, crap, oh great, how could I forget?" Abby whispered.

"Forget what?" That had jolted my interest. Then suddenly the door opened. My hand immediately slipped to my waist, there, hidden, were two knives my mother had given for my birthday. The smaller one was for my fifteenth, and the large one was for my sixteenth. She had promised a gun for my seventeenth, and I did get it. Oh, my Dad didn't know anything about this secret weapon giving, we didn't inform him. Girls keep girl secrets…Dad has Jethro for his boy secrets. Maybe Dad was passing weapons to Jethro…still, he's younger than me and….gosh, I keep getting off topic.

McGee stood in the doorway, dressed in a tux with a bunch of black roses in his arm. He did look rather handsome. Slick hair and the lot.

"Oh, McGee!" Abby cried and flung herself at Tim. I think she had forgotten momentarily that I was there. Then, I think she remembered, and the two of them turned around and eyed me nervously. I decided to break the tension.

"Yes?" I stared back at them, exasperated.

"You are so like Ziva! I would totally have expected her to say that!" Abby squealed. Yeah, could I please have at least one day where people didn't say that I act or look like my mother? Maybe dying the hair black was a good idea….

"Well, what about this Abby?" I put my hands on my hips in a very Tony-like manner, "Wow, Probie, you and Abs! Never knew you two were…he he…getting it on!" I had practised that particular imitation of Dad so I could get it right, but Jethro was way better at it. He was the boy who looked like Dad so of course he would have the lead in this type of thing!

I kept their relationship a secret for quite a long time…until it just…err…leaked out. No need for those details.

And I still call McGee "Uncle Probie" half the time. Old habits don't wear off. And yes, I head-slap my Dad all the time, it really truly works. The first time I went into Autopsy was when I was nine…and I vomited straight onto the floor. Poor Ducky, how many times he has to wipe that floor…..

But don't call me Clairey-bear, or you will see a paperclip coming your way very shortly.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this short story.**

**Bye! And reviews would be most welcome...thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all!**


End file.
